A Butterfly Effect
by xxNerdyCutiexx
Summary: At the night of the prank, what if Sam ran off to find Beth and Hannah and she is the one that disappears that night? How will Josh handle a life without Sam? Will he ever plan on doing his sick prank? This is one butterfly effect that can ruin an entire life. Eventual SamxJosh
1. Sam - Hannah - Beth

**Summary:**

 **Sam runs to the woods to find Beth and Hannah. But, when she finds them, it makes everything she was told were true.**

* * *

It's been half an hour since Beth ran off to find Hannah and none of her two best friends were to be seen. She began to worry. Where are they? Is Beth still looking for Hannah? Did something happened to them? Sam kept starring at the window, looking, hoping, that she would see Beth and Hannah walking out of woods safely, but the only thing she saw were many snowflakes flying left to right repeatedly. Everyone began to worry except a drunk Josh, who was still passed out in the kitchen table. How will Sam tell Josh when he wakes up? It's bad enough that he's suffering from the illness he has. Sam let out a deep sigh before saying,

"I'm going to find them."

"Sam, are you crazy?! You can hardly see anything out there! You'll get lost!" Mike protest.

"It didn't stopped Beth from finding Hannah!" Sam shot back, facing Mike in a serious tone.

"You should stay here where it safe! I'm sure they're on their way." Mike said, his voice with irritation.

"I don't care! I'm going to find them, even if it lasts the whole night!" Sam growls.

"Sam-" Ashley started, but was cut off by Sam running out of the door with her jacket.

"SAM!" Sam heard from behind her but ignoring it, determine to find Hannah and Beth. No one or nothing is going to stop her from finding her bests friends.

* * *

"HANNAH!" "BETH?!" "HANNAH, BETH, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sam doesn't know how long she's running, how long she's been calling out Hannah and Beth's name. The cold was starting to get to her but, she ignored it and kept searching. She had to find them. She has to.

"HANNAH!" "BETH!"

The more she kept searching, the more she felt colder from the storm. She hugged herself, trying to keep her warm for a while but sadly doesn't work. She started to think how long she's been searching for them. The others must be calling for help by now. But, her determination encouraged her to continue her search.

"HANNAH!" "BE-!"

She started calling them once again but was cut off by a scream that sounded too familiar. It sounded just like Hannah. With no hesitation, she followed the sound of the scream, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Beth held the fine ends of a tree root and her twin sister tightly. Her heart pounding with fear. This is not how she thought her life will end. Suddenly, she saw her and her sister's rescuer, lifting down his hand to pull them up. She was relieved but, soon a realization popped in her head. With the weight she was holding on, Beth knew she had to make a life decision. Either let her twin sister fall for her death or take the risk of letting go and hopefully, grabbing the stranger's hand. She looked down at her sister then back to her rescuer. She didn't know what to do, _FUCK!_

"HANNAH!" "BETH!" "OH GOD!"

Beth found herself relieved, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"SAM! THANK FUCK!" Beth yelled, relief shown in her voice.

"Don't worry, guys! We're going to help you!" Sam yelled, gesturing a hand to Hannah while the stranger took Beth's. Once the twin's were fully back up the ground, the three best friends crawled into a group hug.

"Thank God you guys are OK!" Sam said, happy to see her friends safe.

"We wouldn't be if you didn't came in time!" Beth replied, hugging her friend and sister tightly.

The moment was broken when a loud shriek was heard. The stranger lifted his flamethrower, ready for what's about to come.

"Stay back, girls! But, whatever you do, DON'T move!" He barked, holding tightly his weapon.

Many animals were running out of the territory while the girls heard shuffles on the trees. Something was coming. The girls, their hearts pounding like mad, held tightly to each other, trying not to move a muscle.

The shuffling began to come closer. Hannah, her hands trembling, held tightly to Sam's arm, same goes to Beth. She gets humiliated by her friends, _were_ her friends, in front of the guy- No, scratch that! BY the guy she had a huge crush, she got lost in the woods without a jacket, chased by some kind of animal, almost had her death experience and now _THIS!_ Everything was so fucked up!

It became silent. _Too_ silent.

"Sam..? Beth...?" Hannah said, facing the her twin and her best friend, her voice full with fear.

"Don't move.." Sam whispered, looking for any signs of movement.

It was still quiet. What could it be? Is this some other terrible prank her friends planned? Hannah shook her head. No way this was another prank! There is something there watching them behind those trees. Her breathe quickened when a rough shuffle was heard in the trees. Suddenly, a pale figure emerged out of the tree-line and skittered towards them at an in-human speed. It stopped, starring at it's next meal.

They wanted to scream but, decided not to because of the chance of getting killed. Hannah bit her lip hard, trying to resist screaming, which earned her a mark on her bottom lip. Hannah felt the creature's milky eyes just starring at her very soul, ready to just take it from her. She knew she wasn't the only one because of the terrified faces of her sister and friend.

Flames were the only thing they saw when the creature were out of their faces and tried to escape the burning sensation. It let out a terrible shriek before it hit the ground. Beth sighed in relief, thinking that their rescuer killed the creature. Oh, was she so wrong.

The creature came back it's feet and growled at the stranger. Their rescuer shot back more flames to have time to talk to the girls.

"Girls, go back to the forest slowly! Stay low. It won't be easy but, trust me! Now, go!"

Slowly, but surely, the group tries to make their way to the forest and go back to the lodge, where it's safe. They were almost at the tree-line when the creature looked at their direction.

Don't move! Don't move! Don't move!

They forced themselves to stay still. Hearts pounding uncontrollably, a tear of a sweat sliding down on Beth's face. The stranger caught that the creature didn't had his full attention anymore. He was ready to shot back more flames when..

 _SNAP!_

Everyone's attention, and the creature's, were on the spot the sound came from. The girls watched in horror on who made that sound.

 _"Josh.."_


	2. Josh - Chris

**Summary:**

 **Josh finds out about the prank and isn't too happy about it. So, he takes off to the woods to find his sisters and Sam with the help of his best friend, Chris. When he finds them, it's not quite what he expected.**

* * *

Josh wakes up, still a bit hungover from drinking. The first thing he hears once he wakes up, is someone yelling from across the living room. Groaning, he gets up and see what all the racket was about. Once in the living room entrance, he sees Ash sitting on the couch hugging her knees, guilt in her eyes, Mike pacing out back and forth, Chris yelling at Mike for some reason, Matt just standing there like he doesn't know what to do and Em and Jess whispering to each other.

"It's been too long! We have to go get them!" Chris shouted.

"Relax! Help is on the way! They're coming in 30 minutes." Mike yelled back, trying to convince Chris to wait 'till help arrives.

"What the hell is going on?" Josh finally said, having everyone's attention.

"Josh.." Ashley whispered, her eyes filled with more guilt.

"Where's Hannah and Beth?" Josh asked, realizing his little sisters were no where in sight.

"It was... Just a prank.." Ashley said, looking away from Josh when she said the last phrase.

"What do you mean?" Josh started to worry. He locked eyes with Mike, anger starting to boil inside.

"What did you do?" He began with a serious tone. "What the FUCK did you DO!?" He asked again, walking to Mike, ready to pull him from the neck. Matt stepped in, not wanting to make the situation worst than what it is now. "It was just... A bad joke.." Matt began.

"S-Sam tried to stop us but she didn't make in time and Hannah stormed out i-in the woods and without a coat and- Shit, this is fucked up! And Beth ran after her when she found out and i-it's been an hour!" Matt started explaining, remorse shown in his voice.

Josh looked around, worried that his sisters has been gone for that long until he found someone else has disappeared.

"Sam.. Where's Sam?!"

Everyone looked away, more guilt forming in their eyes. "When Hannah and Beth didn't come back, S-Sam went to the woods to get them!" Ashley answered, her voice dry from guilt.

No, No, No, this can't be happening. His sisters are missing and Sam TOO?! His little birdie?! He was back from reality when Josh felt a firm hand on his shoulder. It was Chris.

"Let's go, bro." Chris said, handing him his jacket while he has his jacket on, ready to find his friends. Josh took a deep breath and took his jacket and soon moves to put on his winter accessories.

"You." Josh pointed at Mike. "I'll deal with you later." Josh said before walking out of the lodge. Once heading directly to the forest, he couldn't help but worry for the girls he held dear the most. He couldn't but wonder- No! He won't think of that possible thought of them being gone.

 _"It's your fault!"_

 _"They're probably dead by now."_

 _"Pathetic!"_

He covered his ears tightly. No, stop! He was going to make things right. He wanted to ignore the voices in his head but they kept talking and talking. He was back from reality when Chris's firm hand was on his shoulder.

"Josh. Are you with me, buddy?" Chris asked, concerned for his friend.

Josh nodded weakly.

"If this is too much for you, you can go back to the lodge-"

"No! I'm alright! Let's just keep moving." Josh said, desperately wanting find his sisters and friend.

Chris hesitated but eventually nodded. Josh was going find his girls. All of them. Safe and sound. No matter what.

* * *

Josh and Chris have been looking everywhere, trying to find some clues and calling out the girl's names. No clues were found nor was the girls. The young men started to worry... until now.

"Yo, dude! I found something!" Chris called his best friend, waving his hand to let him know he found something.

Josh quickly went to Chris's side to find out what he found. They're were faded footprints heading directly on the left side. The young males smile with hope, knowing they are getting closer to finding the missing girls. They followed the tracks and found a black glove laying on the snow. Josh recognized the glove and took it. It was Sam's. She must be close. Chris watched as Josh stroke the glove in his pocket. He could understand him. If it was Ashley's glove, he would have done the same. They hurriedly followed the tracks before it could disappear. They stopped at their tracks when they saw a bright orange glow. Josh ran ahead, with Chris following, to see what the source was. He was met by a horrifying display.

Their was the girls, slowly walking to the tree-line and their was a man with a flamethrower shooting flames at something. That is until he saw what that ' _something_ ' was. It was a some kind of animal. A monster. The shrieks it was making was making him froze in place. He must be hallucinating again. This monster can't be real. He looked at Chris to find his face totally pale with fear. If Chris can see it, that means the monster was real?

He looked back at the girls who stood in place. He wanted to help them. Tell them to run. But, he was scared on what the outcome will be. Slowly, surely, he backed away with Chris following his action. Then,

 _SNAP!_

Josh accidentally stepped on a stick. All eyes were on them. Including the hideous creature.

 _Shit._

Everything went silent. Josh couldn't keep looking at the milky eyes that were looking at his soul.

Chris couldn't but stare either. Was this real? Was this a real life monster he was starring at? Chris thought, hopefully, that maybe this was all a horrible dream and he would wake up in his bed in the middle of the night. But, _nothing._ He knew this wasn't a dream, after all. Their is a monster starring back at him and his best friend. Chris was disturbed from his thoughts when a screech was heard from the monster. The man shot flames to the monster, seeming to come back from reality as well. Not to long, the girls finally reached the tree-line and ran to Josh and Chris.

"RUN!" Is what the older man said before the he was catapulted by the creature, who swung his leg by a nearby tree.

The group did what they were told and ran for their lives. They could here to terrible screams of the monster right behind them getting closer. They were almost out of the forest when Hannah and Beth tripped on a root.

"Hannah, Beth!" Sam yelled, making the young males to turn back and help the girls. They successfully got them up when the pale monster was one feet away from them. Beth mouthed at the boys to don't move and they did so. The creature was huffing at them. Smelling the horrible smell of his breathe wanted to make them puke. The creature went one foot to them when,

"HEY!"


	3. Sam - Josh - Chris - Beth - Hannah

**Summary:**

 **Sam makes a life or death decision and Josh doesn't agree with it nor is her friends. With her decision, will her friends be safe and sound?**

* * *

"HEY!"

Everyone's attention were on the sudden voice, including the monster's. The group was horrified on who did the voice belonged to.

Sam.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Sam yelled. She didn't know why she did what she did but she didn't want lose Josh and her friends to be killed by this creature. She made her choice. The monster screech and began skittering towards her.

"RUN!" Sam yelled back at her friends before she disappeared in the forest, along with the monster. Everyone was frozen in place. Hannah seemed to first to come back from reality and started to move back towards the forest. She was stopped by a hand that was gripping her wrist.

"Hannah, no." Her twin said, holding tightly to her sister's wrist.

"But Sam-" Hannah said, looking back at the path her best friend had gone with the inhuman paled monster. She couldn't leave Sam like this. She was her best friend.

"Sam will be alright, Hannah! She's smart! She can handle herself!" Beth yelled, trying to convince her sister and herself from running back into the deep forest. Hannah gave in and threw her arms to her sister, who gave her a tight embrace. Chris didn't know what to do. He wants to lead everyone back to the lodge but he has the urge to go back and save Sam, also. Today was fucked up.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when he saw Josh running off the path Sam and the creature took. "JOSH!" He called back to him but Josh doesn't seem to listen. "Fuckin' Shit.." Chris whispered before running off to get Josh back, along with Beth and Han.

* * *

Josh kept running. He could hear his name being called out behind him but he didn't care. He needed to find Sam. He _has_ to find Sam. He can't lose her by some kind of monster. He kept following the tracks the monster left behind. The more he kept running, the more he realized he was headed to the cliff. _Where it all began._ He finally stopped when he arrived at his destination to find a horrendous scene.

Sam was on the cliff, inches away to falling to her death, holding her right arm that seemed to be broken and the monster right in front her looking at her with hunger. The creature didn't seem to notice Josh or Chris, Beth and Hannah who had just arrived to the scene. They watched in horror on what was about to come. Josh didn't know what to do. He wanted to do something. Anything to save Sam from this.. _Thing_.

"Sam.." Josh whispered, locking eyes with her once she realize the arrival of her friends.

"Josh.." Sam whispered back, fear in her eyes but for not just herself, but the danger of the monster realizing their presence.

It seemed like the monster knew of their presence since it locked eyes with all of them. None of them tried to move. Scared of the out come. It was about to come closer to them until,

"What? You want them? I'm already here so, what are you waiting for?"

Sam didn't know where all this bravery came from. But she wasn't going to let this beast take away the people she called her family. The creature looked back at her, seeming to forget they had company.

"RUN!" She yelled before the creature gripped her throat and lifted her off the ground.

Josh was ready to go help Sam but was restrained by Chris, who had his arms hooked on his chest and waist. Josh wanted to save Sam. He had to save her. He had to. With all his force, he wanted to break from Chris's grip but Chris seemed stronger.

"Josh, _no._ " He whispered furiously, gritting his teeth.

Josh kept calling her name. Sam. Sam. SAM! He raised his arms trying to reach her. Beth and Hannah just stood there, horrified, looking at their best friend being lifted off the ground by this beast. Hannah had turned her face away into Beth's shoulder, not wanting to look and Beth let her. Beth could feel her sister sob at her shoulder. She didn't care. Their were terrible voices in her head.

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _"Why did you leave her to die?"_

 _"Some friend you are."_

 _"You only care about yourself."_

No. No. No! This isn't what she wanted! She wanted to save Sam but she was too afraid. Tears started to flood her eyes and, she too, started to sob. Her voices disappeared when she saw the horror that came next.

Chris kept his grip on Josh when a vision flashed on his mind. Sam's body, laying on the red stained snow while the creature ate her hungrily. Chris's arms releases Josh, who went tumbling to the ground by using all the force he had to be freed from Chris's girp. Chris wanted to puke. Chris went to a nearby tree and spit the acid that was caught in his throat. How could he let his friend to die? Hot tears began to flow from his cheeks. Josh just stood there, frozen. He felt weak somehow. He couldn't move. He was paralyzed. "Sam.." Josh croaked.

" _Josh..._ " Sam whispered.

 _"Run."_ Sam whispered before the beast flung her to the side. Sam, falling like a doll, landed with a heavy thud.

Josh tried to stand but went tumbling back to the ground. He looks at Sam's body, frozen in place. No, this can't be real. No, it can't. He buried his face to his hands, kept repeating himself:" _It's not real.." "It's not real.." "It's not real"._ The beast slowly approached to the area she landed, trying to find it's meal by swiping it's claws in the snow. It's mouth open and saliva coming out of it. Pure hunger was seen in it's eyes.

It won't be long 'till it finds it's now motionless prey.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Josh came out from his thoughts and moved to the side, doing what the voice was told. The stranger was back from his feet with his flamethrower. He shoots flames on the creature who seemed enraged to be disturbed on finding it's prey. He let out terrible screams, ones that will haunt your dreams forever. The beast had finally reached the point at the end of the cliff. It let out a scream but it didn't want to leave without a souvenir. It took the older man's leg and, he to, started to fall for his death. Everything went silent. It was gone.

Josh, seeming he had his full energy, hurriedly force himself up that he remembered. The others followed him behind to go straight to Sam's body.

"S-Sam? S-Sammy?" Josh knelt down to Sam's body, shaking her.

Her neck had a dark, angry injury from the monster, which worried them. They all sighed in relief when they heard a groan coming from their friend. She turned to face them.

"Josh?" Sam whispered weakly.

Josh hugged Sam tightly. She was alive. She was safe. He couldn't help but feel tears of joy flooding from his face but he didn't care. The others began join the hug. Hannah and Beth weeping and Chris putting a quick brotherly peck on Sam's forehead. Everyone was alive. Everyone was happy. They all broke the hug, fearing that the monster would come back and hunt them down.

"Can you walk?" Chris asked Sam, help her up.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Alright. We better hurry if we don't want to be supper-meat again." Chris said.

"Let's just go already! Staying in this place gives me the shivers already!" Beth yelled, walking up to the woods to get to the lodge while the others followed her. Josh smiled. He was so happy that everyone was alright. Sam was alright. Sam looked back at him and smiled at him (He was the last person from the line.). He smile back at her but she saw that her face changed into fear and ran at him.

"JOSH, LOOK OUT!"

Sam pushes Josh to the side and she was grabbed by the leg by the creature that just fell from the cliff. The group can hear the screams of their friend before she was dragged away at the end of the cliff by the creature.

"SAM!" Josh yelled, reaching his hand to get a hold from her.

But, he was too late.

Hannah collapsed to the ground with Beth comforting her, tears flooding her eyes. Chris was frozen in place. And Josh... Josh just stood there. Looking at the black hole where his friend had disappeared to. Sam.. Sam saved him. And now she was gone. A inhuman scream was heard bringing everyone to reality except Josh. Josh should stared at the blackness. She was right there. Right THERE! He couldn't save her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt arms pulling him out from the edge of the cliff. He tried to break free. He didn't want to leave her. He HAD to go get her!

"Josh, we have to go!" Chris yelled, trying to pull him out of the edge.

The scream was heard, it seemed closer. It snapped Josh from his thoughts. Eventually, everyone was running out of the territory.

* * *

Beth was the first to reach the lodge. She banged the door to know that she was there. The door opened slowly and she quickly ran inside.

"COME ON!" Beth called out to the others. Seconds, every one of them were inside, out of breath. Beth quickly locked the door. Once locked, she slid down the floor, relieved to be inside than outside.

"What the hell happened?" Matt asked, concerned.

"Th-Their was t-this monster and it was chasing us a-and then Sam came and- Oh my god- and then their was this man and Josh and Chris showed up and-and we were running and then Sam-" Hannah tried to explained, looking terrified on what she just witnessed.

"Wait, where's Sam?" Emily asked, realizing the blonde was no where to be seen.

Hannah started crying, Beth hugged her knees and buried her face in it, Chris looked down on the floor and Josh just starring at the window.

"Oh my god! Sam! I-i-it took Sam! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Hannah cried, sobbing even more.

"Who took Sam?" Mike asked, wanting an answer.

"The monster! It came out of no where and took her by the leg and she disappeared!" Beth yelled, standing up, anger in her eyes.

"A monster?" Jess asked, not understanding.

"There was some kind of monster there! Chris, tell them!" Beth yelled.

"It was just... tall and grey and.. his teeth, Oh god.." Chris described, scratching his hair in frustration.

Josh didn't seem to tell them of what he saw. He just stared at the window, the vision of Sam's body being pulled away from him haunted him. He just stared at the window. Sam.. Was actually gone. Sam.. His birdie.. Was gone.

 _And there was nothing he can do._


	4. Hannah - Beth

**Summary:**

 **Hannah talks about the day she hears the devastating news and Beth talks about the day of Sam's funeral.**

* * *

 _Hannah's P.O.V._

Once help finally arrived, my siblings, Chris and I went to tell them about what happened to Sam. We all agreed to not tell them about the monster because, I mean, who would believe us? We told them she fell off the cliff and demand them to search where she fell. They began the search party once we were back to safety. Back in California. Everyday I don't here from any updates, the more my heart twists and hope started dripping away.

It took a week for them to find Sam but it wasn't very good news. Sam's body was found covered in her own blood, half her body eaten by something. But me, my siblings and Chris KNEW what that ' _something_ ' was. All of us took it pretty hard, considering that Sam was pretty close to everyone. Sam was always so live-like. She loved the nature that surrounded her. She was always so friendly, always a wide smile on her face. she was pretty bold. That's why everyone admired her. She was always so courageous, not afraid on taking risks. I would cry every night, dreaming of the night she was taken away from us. Beth would comfort me and, together, would cry on each other's shoulders for hours. She would tell me it was her fault because she chose me over saving us all. But in my defense, I felt it was all my fault.

If I hadn't ran away, If I could have just ran to my room and locked myself inside, If I didn't went to the woods, she could have been alive! Sam, my best friend, would be alive and would still be in our lives! My fault, my fault, MY FAULT! They would tell me it wasn't my fault but I highly doubt that.

Josh took it hard than all of us did. Everyone knew they had a little _connection_. They would flirt and tease each other a while. Me and Beth would always tease Sam about maybe her being their sister-in-law or them being the _cutest_ couple in the world. She would always protest by saying joke but, me and Beth can see the blush of her cheeks. Once Josh heard of the devastating news, he looked broken. He looked like the part of him that we all liked, the joking-partying-annoying-lovable Josh Washington, had died that day. He would always lock himself in his room and he will only allow me, Chris and Beth to come inside and comfort him. Chris would come and comfort sometimes when he's free. It was pretty hard on all of us. It'll be more hard on Sam's funeral tomorrow.

I didn't want to come at first, neither did Josh, but we had to go and say goodbye and pay our respects. I just wish-

 _Knock. Knock._

"Yes?"

"Hannah, it's time to go." Beth tells me, wearing her funeral floral black dress.

"I'll be right there."

Well, here goes nothing..

* * *

 _Beth's P.O.V._

We took Josh's car to get to the church, since our parents are busy with work and all that. My heart stopped when I took a glance of the church where the funeral was held. I couldn't help but feel unwanted there. I let her almost die by the hands of that creature. Reminding myself of that thing makes a shiver through my spine. I would dream about that monster every night. I was starting to think I need to go to therapy for this.

Once we arrived at the church, I couldn't help but stare at the entrance door. Am I worthy to enter? After what I did? I was disturbed by my thoughts when Hannah called me to come out. I slowly exited the car, keeping my eyes to the entrance. I let out a deep breathe.

"Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do this, Bethany." I whispered to myself before walking to the entrance.

Once we entered the church, everything smelled like candles. I felt my stomach turn when I hear sobs from behind the other door. This wasn't suppose to happen. We shouldn't be here for Sam's funeral. it felt so wrong. So terribly wrong. I resist from shredding into tears when I opened the door to see the closed coffin and the picture I took of Sam at her graduation. She looked so happy, so excited for her life in the future. Her future wasn't meant for her to watching us on a cloud.

I could see Sam's parents in the corner of the room. I can see Sam's mother sobbing while Sam's father is rubbing her back while a tear has escaped from his left eye. _Poor Ms. and Mr. Jensen. This wasn't suppose to happen._ I didn't realize a tear had escaped my eye when i felt my tear drop landing on my second finger.

"Don't cry. Save that for the ceremony." I thought to myself, wiping away the next tear that escaped my other eye.

It was almost time for the ceremony to start, so I sat next to my sister who had already been crying, her eyes puffy and red. Some people had made some words for Sam, most it was short but I'm sure Sam was thankful. I was startled when Hannah walked in front for some words.

"I-I don't have anything to read from this, actually. No words on paper can describe what Sam meant to all of us." Hannah croaked. She let out a sigh before continuing,

"Sam was my best friend. Sh-She always know how to make me feel better when I was down." She smiled. "I would never forget the smile she gave me, to all of us. I will never forget that smile that was so contagious. So full of light."

"Sh-sh-she was like my third sister. We grew up together. I loved her like a sister l-loves a sister." She says, looking at the audience while a tear dripped from her cheek. "Sam loved someone. And I pretty know some of you know who that person is." She says, looking at the back where her friends had seated.

"Well, _DUH!"_ Emily chimed, receiving laughs and chuckles from everyone.

Hannah chuckled before continuing,

"She-She loved you, Josh. She loved you as more than a friend. She w-was planning on telling you in the lodge, you know. Since she didn't get the chance, I'm telling you for her." Hannah said, locking eyes with her brother's.

I took a glance to my brother to see him frozen in place with shock, I can see he wanted to cry but I knew my brother wants to stay strong even if he can't hold it for much longer.

"She would be happy, knowing you know the truth. I was soon starting to hope when my first niece or nephew would come and join the family." Hannah chuckled, looking at Sam's graduation frame photo. I can hear chuckles from behind me. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. I could have sworn I could see Josh actually smiling.

"W-We'll all miss her. She was a daughter, a hero, a-a-a friend... a _sister_.." Hannah finished, tears falling down on her cheeks. I started to cry as well. I hugged my sister once she came back to her seat, to congratulate her for being so brave. I pulled away suddenly.

"Hey, is that Sam's dress?" I asked, looking down at the dress.

"Y-Yeah. I thought she'd liked me to wear it." Hannah said, looking down at the dress, as well.

"I think she'd like it too." I agreed, hugging her again.

* * *

Once we arrived back home, I landed on my bed, tired from the day I had. I couldn't help but feel her presence. I don't know if I'm being crazy but, I felt like her ghost had came to visit one last time before resting in peace. I felt myself drifting myself to sleep. I fell asleep peacefully that day, hearing a soft whisper in my ear,

 _"I forgive you..."_


	5. Josh

**Summary:**

 **Josh wakes up from a dream and has a little moment with his sister, Beth.**

* * *

 _Josh's P.O.V._

Wait. Where am I?

I found myself in a mine. It feels pretty empty. It's cold. But, I don't mind. I'm use to it, anyway. I look around to see if there is a way out of this place. I turned around and my blood runs cold.

There, standing there, was a blonde covered in blood. Her skin looked cracked and looks mostly dead. She looked at me with her eyes that looked pretty frozen and dead. No, No, No. This isn't real. She isn't real.

"Sam?"

 _"Why did you left, Josh? Why did you left me to die?"_ She asked me, her voice suddenly in a different tone.

"No, I didn't left you to die, Sammy!"

 _"Why, Josh? Why?"_ Sam kept asking me, moving her head to the left side.

"No, no, Stop!" I begged, covering my ears.

 _"Why didn't you save me, Josh? Why did you want me to die?"_ She asked me again.

"No, I didn't want you to die, Sam! I didn't want you to die!"

She suddenly started to grip her face and she, literally, pulled out her skin and I can see the insides of her face.

 _"Is this what you want, Josh?"_ She asked me, aggressively.

"N-n-no! Why are you doing this?!" I yelled at her.

She started to walk closer and closer. I tried to back away and tripped and landed on my back. She started coming closer.

* * *

I woke up on my bed, sweat dripping on my face. My breath slowly calm down. It was a dream. It was just a dream. I looked at my clock.

 _1:30 AM..._

I fell back into my bed, covering my face with my hands. This wasn't the first time this happened. Ever since I heard the news, I would find myself in a mine, Sam looking awfully dead and keep telling me why I let her die. Everything felt so real. Everyday, I would see her everywhere. At the parking lot, In the garden, In the sofa, On the streets. EVERYWHERE! It kills me. Scared to go back to sleep, I quietly went downstairs and get some water.

Once at the kitchen, I found Beth sitting on the table, drinking some chocolate milk. She locked eyes with me, suddenly knowing of my presence. I walked up and sat right beside her. She slowly put down her cup.

"Another bad dream?" She asked, keeping her gaze at her cup.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you had one too."

She nodded slowly. It wasn't the first time I found one of my sisters in the kitchen table. I would find Hannah looking at her old school albums, remembering the memories she had of Sam. I would find Beth watching TV or just starring at her cup in the kitchen. Beth let out a sigh before looking at me.

"Are you taking your pills, Josh?" Her voice in a serious tone.

"Beth-"

"Don't lie to me, Josh."

I paused for a second before sighing,

"They're not helping.." I admitted, looking away from her gaze.

"Josh.." Her voice having a little hint of disappointment.

"Hey, I'm fine, really. Everything's A OK."

"Don't you dare say that, Josh." Her voice full of anger. It startled me and I looked back at her.

"You're not fine. NO ONE is fine. I know it's hard dealing that one our friends are dead but you can't make that an excuse for you to stop taking your pills and skipping your therapy sessions." Beth said, trying to keep her voice down.

"You don't understand-" My voice starting in a serious tone. I was cut off by Beth pointing at me.

"No, YOU don't understand! You don't know how many times I cried in my room from guilt! You don't know how I would wake up in the middle of the night, dreaming of Sam falling from that cliff, over and over again! You don't how I felt when I saw you put dad's shotgun on your head! You don't how I felt when I thought I would lose someone else in my life that was important to me! You don't know how I felt when Hannah would come into my room and cry about the loss of her best friend!" Beth yelled, tears forming from her eyes.

I stood there in shock, watching my sister huff, trying to be in control with her emotions.

"You don't how hard it is for me and Hannah, watching you act like you're fine and that we all know that your fucking NOT!" Beth finished, tears running down her cheeks.

I was caught off guard when she took both my hands into hers. She finally looked at me.

"You don't have to suffer alone, Josh. Please. Take your pills and go to your sessions. For your sake and for me and Hannah's." She said, her voice calm.

I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, letting out her sobs. I stroke her back, wanting to comfort her.

"Beth, I-" I started.

 _"Please.."_ I heard her whisper into her sobs.

"I will, Beth. I promise." I told her.

* * *

I didn't break my promise. I started going back to my therapies and taking my pills. I could feel the smile of both my sisters. I haven't seen Sam for a while. Maybe my pills were for something, after all. Dr Hill had told me I've been progressing much better. Obviously, my sisters wanted to celebrate that. They planned a party of their own. Just the three of us. We haven't talked to Mike and the others after the funeral. It brought us too much memories and hate.

Enough about that, I'm here with my sisters and that's all that matters.


	6. The group

**Summary:**

 **In the middle of the twin's party for Josh, a surprise can maybe ruin the moment.**

* * *

"You know, you guys don't have to do this." Josh says, looking at Beth, who had just came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn.

"Don't be silly! You're actually getting better! Why wouldn't we celebrate?!" Beth answered, placing the bowl of popcorn on the living room table.

"After a lot of searching, I've finally found it!" Hannah said, entering the living room with the CD she and Beth were looking for ages.

"Alriiiight! Now, let's get this party started!" Beth yelled, snatching the CD from her sister's hand and placing it on their Sony audio CD player.

Josh chuckled. He thought this idea of a party was kind of ridiculous but, his sisters insisted on doing it. They even threatened him that they will post "the shower incident" on Youtube. Obviously, you don't want millions of people watching you sing terribly on the shower, to a song that was singing on the radio. Josh remembered like it was yesterday it happened. Once he found out he was caught, he tried snatching Beth's phone but ended up slipping on the shower and landing on his face. Beth and Hannah wouldn't stop laughing. So, he let them do their little celebration.

Finally, Beth had put on the music. Once the music was heard, the twins had started silly dancing with each other. They danced like nobody was there. Josh chuckled. They look like two twelve year olds jamming to their favorite music. Beth had started doing the egyptian dance move, which made her siblings laugh. Beth loved to make her siblings laugh and smile. She was happy she made Josh laugh. It's been so long since she heard his laughter. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it." Beth said, hurrying off to the door.

Who could be at the door? Must be Chris. He had told her that he may come to join the party, if he has the chance. Or maybe it was the pizza man. Can't be a party if there's no pizza! Beth snatched her wallet, in case. She finally made it to the door. She opened the door with a smile but it quickly faded, finding out who was outside the door.

"What the Hell are you guys doing here?" Beth said, coldly.

At the door, she found the five people she wanted ignore the most for the rest of her life. She found Mike, Jessica, Emily, Matt and Ashley at the door, including Chris, who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Chris..?" Beth asked him, wanting an answer on why these people were at her doorstep.

"I have no idea they were here, Beth, I swear! They were right here when I got here!" Chris explained.

"Beth, we just want to talk." Mike said.

"What makes you think I'm going to let you in? After what you did?!" Beth looked at Mike, anger boiling inside.

"Please, Beth. Just hear us out. Please?" Ashley begged.

There was a pregnant pause. What makes them think she was going to let them in? She can just leave them outside for all she cared and just let Chris in. But with the pleading eyes Ashley was giving her, she didn't know what to do.

"I'll be right back." Beth finally said before shutting the door.

* * *

It's been a minute until the door cracked open. Beth was seen and she looked pretty serious. Her and her siblings had agreed to listen to what they had to say. She let out a sigh before saying,

"Come on in."

The group all went up to the living room and found Josh standing in front of the TV, crossing his arms, his face showing that he wants to get this over with, and a shy Hannah sitting on a red leather sofa chair, not locking eyes with any of the five teenagers. The five teens sat on the couch, facing the Washington s. Chris was in the corner of the room, not wanting to get in on the drama that was about to come.

"You have 5 minutes.." Josh said.

"We're sorry-" Ashley started but was cut off by a scoff.

"You guys are sorry?! You think sorry is going to cut it?! Make everything back to normal!?" Beth scoffed, losing her cool.

"No, it won't. But Beth, it was just a bad prank-" Mike tried to explain but was cut off by Beth.

"Yeah! It was just a bad prank! A prank that let me and my sister almost die! A prank that let Sam-" Beth yelled but stopped at her last sentence, not wanting to remember.

"Can't you just try and understand our point of view? How should we know Hannah would run off outside when the prank was done?! Can't you understand we wouldn't do it in the first place if we knew what the consequences were?!" Emily yelled.

Beth huffed. But she had to admit, Emily was right. How would they know? How would SHE know? Beth took a glance to her siblings. Hannah was still not giving eye contact to the others and Josh kept his glare. She turned her head back at the others.

"We're sorry about the prank, Hannah. We're sorry for what we did to Hannah, Josh. We're sorry it almost took you and Hannah to your deaths, Beth." Ashley apologize to each Washington. The 4 others apologize, as well. Beth, Hannah and Josh all looked at each other. Should they forgive them? After all they did?

"We just want your forgiveness." Ashley said.

There was a pause until,

"I forgive you." Hannah ended up saying, finally locking eyes with everyone.

"Hannah-" Beth started but was cut off.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Hannah said, looking at her sister.

There was a pause. The silence was cut off by Beth, letting out a sigh in defeat.

"Alright. I'm giving you all a second chance. But you better not ruin it."

The twins looked at their brother, still stuck at the same position he had since the beginning of all this. He seemed unsure if he wanted to forgive them or not.

"I'm gonna have to think about it." Josh said, giving the five teens a last glare before walking up to his room.

* * *

They all ended up staying at the Washington household. It was like everything was back to normal. They were all laughing, drinking, gossiping and giggling. Well, not _everyone_. Beth did told them she forgave them. But, that didn't mean she was going to act like nothing ever happened. Hannah looked like everything that happened had never happened at all. Beth had a hard time understanding how Hannah could act like everything was fine now. They may be twin sisters, but that doesn't mean the other knows what the other is feeling. Not that stupid crap.

Beth had decided to go to her room since it was getting to be quite a bore. Once upstairs, she took a glance to her brother's room. The door was half-way open. It seemed like he was sleeping since the room was dark and she could hear soft snores from the inside of the room. She couldn't blame Josh for not forgiving the others that quickly. After all, the prank almost let her and Hannah fall for their death and it let Sam- She shook her head. No, not now. She slowly closed the door and went up to her room.

So much for celebrating Josh's getting-well celebration.


End file.
